


blow me

by scarebeast



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: You drop to your knees and Robert stares down at you with an arched eyebrow."I can show you the wild in me," you tell him, and reach for his belt buckle.





	blow me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machinesway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinesway/gifts).



> written for my darling boyfriend as most things i write these days are

You drop to your knees, right into a puddle, and Robert stares down at you with an arched eyebrow. His hands twitch, like he wants to touch you, put his hands in your hair or something. His eyes go dark and you know he's thinking what you're thinking.

"Hey. I can show you the wild in me," you tell him, and reach for his belt buckle. The water on the ground is already soaking through your jeans, but you're pretty sure you don't care, not with Robert warm and willing in front of you. At least, you hope he's willing. He hasn't moved yet, but he isn't telling you to stop, so you think that's a good indicator of how he feels about this.

You get his buckle undone with some difficulty--he's got it like three holes too tight, and they aren't even real proper holes--and slide his jeans down to his knees. He isn't wearing any underwear. You look up at him and it's your turn to stare.

"What?"

You shrug and curl your hand around the base of his cock. He's already getting hard, probably started when you dropped to your knees in front of him. You know you started getting hard around then too. Okay, that's a lie, it was probably when you were in the theater, and he was sitting too close, shoulder touching yours, warmth bleeding through his leather jacket.

Robert shudders and clenches his fists at his sides. You wonder vaguely why he isn't touching you but whatever, it's fine. This isn't about you anyway. You want to make him feel good, because he seems so, so sad sometimes. Sometimes you look at him and he's staring into the distance. The look in his eyes is so far away and you wonder what shores he stands on when he leaves like that.

You lean in, a little hesitantly, because yes, you've done this before but not for a very long time. You used to be pretty good at it; you hope you can remember. It's probably like riding a bicycle, you think, pressing forward to wrap your lips around the tip of his cock. 

There. His hands finally go into your hair and he groans, tipping his head back against the wall behind him. You're doing something right. You push down a little further, hollowing your cheeks and sucking. The noises he's making above you are like music to your ears and you feel pleased with yourself.

You tighten your hand around the base of his cock and press down as far as you can without gagging. Robert's hands tighten in your hair and he pushes you off for a second, and then starts thrusting into your mouth. You choke a little at first, but relax your jaw, focus on the way his cock feels heavy and heady in your mouth.

He tastes salty and there's a musky smell to him. You don't get on your knees for just anyone and Robert has become someone to you so easily. It's scary sometimes how easy it is to be with him and how alive he makes you feel. 

You're a big fan of sucking cock if you're being honest with yourself. There's something about the weight of a man's cock on your tongue, the taste, and the way his hands always go into your hair, always pulls and takes. Like you said, it's been a long time, and you've almost forgotten how it feels to make someone feel so good they're shaking against you.

Robert lets out a groan and tightens his fingers in your hair, fucks into your mouth with abandon. You wonder how long it's been since he's had this. You're pretty sure if it happened recently, it was before you met him. He did proposition you that first night, when you used your wise mind and shook your head, denied him. You're glad, because from the way Neil tells it, Robert hates the people he has casual sex with. It's... well, it's not surprising. Robert is a very private guy and you're lucky that he's letting you into his life like this.

"Yeah, just like that," Robert murmurs, so quietly you almost don't hear him. You wonder if he's a talker in bed and hope you get to find out someday. This is the furthest you've gone, since that day in your backyard when he told you he needed a little bit of time. This is far from the first date you've been on with him though, and you just couldn't help yourself tonight. He had that sad look on his face.

He slides a hand down your cheek, brushes his thumb against your jaw, and the look in his eyes is overwhelmingly fond. You suck harder, working your hand around the base of his cock, and the look disappears behind his eyelids. His head thumps against the wall again and you lick at the tip of his cock slowly, teasingly.

"Last man who teased me like that choked on a breadstick," Robert says, voice strained with pleasure. You pull off to stare up at him and he groans. "Don't stop."

"That's what you get for lying to me during a blowjob," you tell him, amused, but you wrap your lips around him again.

"That one wasn't a lie."

His fingers tighten in your hair again and he's tensing up and coming in your mouth. You swallow down as much as you can, wipe the rest off your lips and stand, pressing forward to wrap your arms around his shoulders and kiss him.

Robert kisses like he tells his stories: with more emotion than he can put into anything else. He always, always curls his arms around you, brushes his hands against your face, runs his fingers through your hair. His mouth always works at yours like kissing is going out of style and you love it, love the way he makes you feel like you're the only thing that matters to him in the world while you're in this moment.

"Well, that was a good movie," you say, when you finally break the kiss. "Nice end credits sequence."

He laughs. "Are you talking about the sneak preview or the blowjob?"

You shrug. "You tell me."

He rolls his eyes and buckles himself back up, before wrapping an arm around your shoulder and leading you out of the alley.

"Whadya say we go back to my place and watch a few more end credits scenes?"

"I'm in if you can promise it'll be an even better one." You grin over at Robert and smack his ass playfully. "Maybe like the Iron Man end credits. Wanna join the Avengers Initiative?"

"Only if they're gonna pay my bills."

"I bet Nick Fury would pay your bills for you."

"I bet Nick Fury is a cryptid."

You look over at him and can see the small smile on his face, the one that he can never hide when he's said something he thinks is particularly hilarious. Yeah, things are gonna be okay now. You shove at him a little and smile to yourself. 

And yeah, you think. Nick Fury is probably a cryptid.


End file.
